This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Biophysics Core Facility is located on the fourth floor of the Brown Cancer Center in a newly renovated 504 square-foot laboratory. This state-of-the-art facility provides the capability to perform calorimetry, electronic spectroscopy, rapid kinetics and hydrodynamics determinations. Expertise is provided by the director, Dr. J. Brad Chaires, and by Dr. Nichola Garbett, the facility manager, both of whom have considerable experience in this area. In addition to the instrumentation, this facility provides training in biophysical methods and data analysis and is integrated with the molecular modeling and structural biology cores at the Brown Cancer Center to enhance drug discovery efforts. The Biophysics Core Facility provides a unique resource to all MT-COBRE investigators.